Ninja Trail of Destiny Chapter 1
by Anime Artist 2013
Summary: This ninja is on her way to becoming the best. Join her as she gets better and better. I don't want to give a lot away so you'll figure out the names.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ninja… Trail of Destiny **_**Chapter 1**

**I was walking back from the Village Hidden in the Rain. The war has been going on forever. Hopefully it would all be over soon. My name is Kogane** **Fenikkusu. I am a Genin in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. My squad is Kohaku Manako, Sapparishita Ha, and I. Our mission was to escort an old man named Ganjou from Rain Village to Leaf, his hometown. He is ****supposedly**** going to be the new Hokage. We were walking back when Kiba jumped out.**

**"Hey what do you think you're doing here!" shouted Kohaku. **

**"We have a mission to help you. Me and Akamaru that is." Kiba replied, with a smirk on his face.**

**"Well we don't need help. We are Genin and just because you just now healed doesn't mean you have special treatment!" I spat back. Ok… lets face it I'm not the nicest person in the world.**

**"That's what I was assigned and that's what I will do."**

**He is the kind of knuckled headed person you could just throw a stone at. Once his mind was made up doesn't change it. I suppose if that's how he was raised then you can't change it. Although Kohaku obviously loves Kiba… she won't let it show.**

**"Okay, well we will let you pass if you can beat our squad!" whispered Sapparishita. He doesn't talk a lot without a good reason.**

**"Your in for a good fight!" replied Kiba very excitedly.**

**Kiba jumped at them with lightening speed. Everyone got out of the way except for Kohaku, who was to infatuated with Kiba's speed. Kohaku was hit hard as she flew across the clearing. Lucky for her, she was trained well enough to flip and land on her feet. Kiba fed Akamaru a little pill that was brownish reddish. That turned his snow-white coat, blood red. **

**"Beast Mimicry Juitsu!" This turned Akamaru into a Kiba clone. " Fang over Fang!" screamed Kiba. **

**"****_I know this move well"._**** I thought. "****_This move involves speed and power. They both make a cyclone and spins in a complete 360-degree angle. A very basic and over used style move."_**** I grinned. **

**I jumped and then spun with the same force and speed as Kiba and Akamaru. This caused a cancel out and stopped both of them and me. All of the sudden Sapparishita jumped out and kicked Kiba. ****_"What amazing speed Sapparishita has!"_**** I thought to myself.**

**"No more playing around! Shadow Possession Juitsu!" **

**This juitsu causes my shadow to grab my opponents, making them unable to move at free will. **

**"Now Kohaku!" I screamed! **

**Kohaku threw a giant rock from the pile next to us. It landed behind Kiba. Unable to move, unless I move, he is helpless. I pulled out a kunai, and so did Kiba, because whatever I do, he does too. I threw it then quickly ducked. So did he, but I didn't have the rock behind me. That caused the rock to crumble and crash on Kiba. But, because of his strength, he broke out of the juitsu and moved away just in time.**

_**"Oh no!" **_**I thought. **_**"I was pretty sure that would get him!"**_

**Kiba threw himself at me. I dodged and it hit both Kohaku and Sapparishita. That knocked them both out. **_**"So much for his speed."**_** I thought. **

**Kiba then attacked me from behind and startled me. The battle was over.**

**"Well as promised, you can come with us."**

**I was gonna come even if you said I couldn't." He grinned, even bigger then before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It was the third day back from the Village Hidden in the Rain. Everyone wanted to stop and rest, but none more than Kohaku. She is just the person you'd see walking down the street flashing off all the things you can't afford. Her father, Sanjaku, is one of the best ninjas in the village. Because of this, she has more things that you would never see at one place.**

**"I'm tired, can't we stop even for a minute?" said Kohaku.**

**"Not unless you want to be late." replied Sapparishita**

**Sapparishita was right, although I wish we could stop too, but that stupid Kiba already delayed is.**

**"But, aww okay, I guess that fine." She finely said after a long silence.**

**"**_**This mission is getting very boring. I wish we would see more action. That fight with Kiba was to fun. I wish someone else will come." **_**I thought. Little did I know.**

**"Do you guys wanna stop and…" Kohaku cut off Kiba. **

**"Yes!" She said swiftly.**

**"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say and train. I know I do."**

**"Sure, some fun will be good." I replied.**

**"Then a four person battle tournament it is."**

**The battles were randomly chosen. The 1****st**** battle was Kohaku and Sapparishita. **_**"This'll be a good match." **_**I thought.**

**Sapparishita threw himself at Kohaku, though his speed was great, she was faster. She dodged and threw a kunai at him. Sapparishita dodged and threw one back. This hit her and she screamed. I know how that feels. I used to always get hit by those. I wish I could help her.**

**"Chidori!" Kohaku yelled. **

**This hit Sapparishita hard. Lucky for him, she hadn't mastered it yet, or else that would have killed him. Sapparishita wasn't moving though. **_**"Please don't let him die! Please!" **_**I thought. Thank god he didn't though. After some medicine, he was up and walking.**

**"That was an amazing move Kohaku!" Sapparishita said happily. We can all tell her likes her, but we'll get into that later.**

**"Thanks." She replied without any emotion. **

**"I guess that means that it's Kiba and you, Kogane." Said Sapparishita.**

**"I never thought I'd have to fight such a pretty girl." Said Kiba.**

**Kohaku looked offended. And well, you should of seen Sapparishita after Kohaku's face. I blushed, really bad.**

**The battle began fast. We both rushed at each other. I threw the first punch and it nailed him right in the jaw. What a counter he had though! After that hit, he went flying up in the air. What I didn't see was he planned it. He did a couple of flips and kicked me right on the head. I thought that was fantastic. The battle lasted longer than the first one, because of out skillful juitsu's. All we did was, Fang over Fang and Shadow Possession. After a while though… It was over.**

**A giant monster popped out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Run!" yelled Kiba.**

**It wasn't a monster; it's just a huge rouge ninja. He had huge, broad shoulders, with a strap of kunai around him, like Sapparishita. He had long silver hair, like Kohaku's, but it was a lot longer. He had no physical features that looked like mine though. He had a white cloak and a purple ribbon-like thing tied around him. **

**"My name is Tai Charok, of the Village Hidden in the Sound. Would you like to come with me?" Tai said firmly.**

_**"The sound village? That is so far away. Wait, isn't that where he lives? Oh no! He's on of the traitor ninjas!"**_

**"Why would we do that? Tai, we know that you're a traitor."**

**"Oh, I see, well I guess I'll have to destroy you here!"**

**It happened fast, Tai jumped right at Kohaku. Sapparishita jumped in the way. **

**"Ahh!" Sapparishita screamed, with blood running down his mouth.**

**"Sapparishita!" Kiba yelled.**

**Kiba ran over to him, and put medicine in his mouth and came back to the fight. Tai was a lot stronger than we first expected. He had a little companion like Akamaru. His little "pet" as we will say, wasn't a dog, but a butterfly. His pet flew right at me, and I flicked it away as I laughed. What we didn't know that it was a skin changer, as we will call it here. That means it has the power to change form.**

**"Watch out!" I yelled as it turned into a queen bee. **

**I was to late as it stung Kohaku. She fell, motionless.**

**"Kohaku!!" I yelled, as fear as she might die.**

**I ran at Tai, hoping he was losing strength. I was wrong though. He had a lot more strength than we had. I almost cried as I thought, **_**"I'm not ready for any of this."**_

**I jumped and threw a s****huriken at him, he was big but he had more speed than any of us expected. He dodged and threw a kunai at Kiba, although is speed was enough to dodge it as well. Kiba and Akamaru then used Fang Over Fang. **

**That hit Tai hard as blood poured from the open wound. When the move was over, Kiba looked very proud. But his facial expression changed when he saw that Tai's wound quickly recovered.**

**"How did he do that?" I asked Kiba.**

**"He must have a lot of chakra flowing throughout his body. If Neji were here, he could use Gentle Fist to stop the flow of chakra through his body, but they sent me instead." Replied Kiba.**

**"If we can't hurt him, then how do we win?"**

**"We stall and wait for Akamaru to get to Neji with a message I gave him." Kiba replied, quietly, so Tai wouldn't hear.**

**Tai jumped at Kiba, but Kiba dodged and threw a kunai and smoke bombs. The kunai hit first and the smoke went into his open wound. That must have stung because he screamed loud. And since it's inside of him, when his wound closes, it'll still be inside of him. And that means it'll hurt even when it closes! **_**"That is very clever!" **_**I thought.**

**As Tai screamed, I jumped at him, and used Shadow Possession Juitsu. And it caught him! I moved my hand up, and so did he. I jumped and so did he. There was a huge, steep cliff and I jumped off of it and so did he, and well, you will know what happens on Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I safely landed on a branch as Tai fell down all the way, or, so I thought. Kiba and I completely forgot about his shape-shifting friend, because it changed into a large bird and caught Tai.**

**"I thought that would get him, if only I remembered to kill that little creature before I used Shadow Possession Juitsu. Oh well, I will find another way." I said aloud. **

**Tai came back up as I did. This weird mark thing started spreading around his body, and as it stopped, his chakra got a lot higher. Akamaru came back with the note in his mouth.**

**"What is this? A letter? Here dog, let me see it." Tai told Akamaru.**

**Akamaru refused and ran back to Kiba and me. **

**Kiba read the letter aloud. "I am not able to come and help you this time. I am still badly hurt and recovering from the mission to get Sasuke. I hope that you will be alright." The last line was to smeared to read.**

**As Kiba finished reading this, Tai jumped at him. Kiba went flying and laid motionless. Akamaru ran over to him and just laid there. As he fell to the ground, Sapparishita got up and helped out with the fight. I was so happy that he was okay, but still, no form of life came from Kohaku. And now even Kiba was injured badly.**

**"I'm glad you're okay, Sapparishita, but, Kohaku, is not okay." I told him.**

**He turned and looked at Kohaku, his eyes swelling and about to burst.**

**"She'll be okay, right Kogane?" He asked me.**

**I told him, "I don't know…" **

**Tai ran at me hoping he would hit me with the same move that got Kiba, but I was smarter then that.**

**"Shadow Style, Shadow Protection Juitsu!" I yelled.**

**This caused a black shield to mold around my body. Tai hit me and damaged my chakra flow. Since I am from the Fenikkusu Clan, I specialize in Shadow-Based Juitsu. If my chakra flow is damaged, I cannot use my good juitsu's until it recovers. **

**"Shadow Style, Shadow Lunge Juitsu!" I yelled.**

**This move involves my staff that Naruto gave me. I control my shadow to lunge itself at my opponent, hitting his shadow, which hurts him. **

**"Muhaha, you forgot that my body regenerates itself." Tai said mockingly.**

_**"Oh my god, we need to stop this monster!" **_**I screamed in my head.**

**This is when Ganjou jumped in. **

**"Sapparishita, Kogane, go rest. I will fight for a little bit." He said.**

**"But," Ganjou interrupted me as I started to protest.**

**"Its okay, I am going to be Hokage, remember? I am strong enough to hold him off, now go! Grab Kiba and Kohaku and find a safe place to rest!" He said, as we started to run.**

**"Stop!" Tai yelled chasing us as Akamaru tailed us.**

**Luckily, Ganjou was there and simply kicked him and he went flying. It seems that he has a canceling move that cancels out his auto regeneration, because it didn't heal. When we found a safe place to hide, Sapparishita decided to do some protection juitsu's.**

**"Secret Arts, Tree Growth Juitsu!" He yelled. This caused trees to grow, hence the name.**

**"Water Style, Master Bubble Juitsu!" He yelled. This caused a huge bubble to surround us.**

**Meanwhile… Naruto was recovering in the hospital. **

**"Why can't I go training with Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked Sakura.**

**"Because Naruto, you are still to hurt from that fight with Sasuke. You will be better soon, I promise." She lied through her teeth. Later on though, Naruto will be a great hero, but that is for a different tale.**

**Naruto was itching to go outside and train, but, because of his injuries, he was unable to. Sakura was feeling sorry for poor, little Naruto, but what she didn't know at the time was, she would be there beside Naruto in the Final Fight.**

**"Naruto, I have a confession to make, I…" **


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

**Ganjou was running towards Tai. Ganjou had some false footing and fell, or so Tai thought. As Tai was about to knock his head off, Ganjou jumped and kicked Tai in the stomach. Blood poured out of his mouth, or, well, he coughed it up.**

**"That was a dirty trick." Tai said, in between coughing up blood. **

**"You would know, you're with the bad guys!" Ganjou spat back.**

**After Ganjou said what he said, Tai used a juitsu that we haven't yet seen. **

**"Secret Arts, Ice Pick Juitsu!" He screamed. This causes a giant shard of ice to nail people.**

**Ganjou jumped and a fire stream followed him. Unlucky for him, the ice shard followed him, and completely, (almost) killed him. **

**"Ahh!" He yelled.**

**"What was that?" Sapparishita asked.**

**"I'm gonna go follow it, and figure out what it was."**

**Before I could protest, he ran away.**

**"That stubborn Sapparishita, always helping someone else, I hope Kiba and Kohaku will be okay…"**

**Chapter 5 (Part 2)**

**"…Never mind" Sakura said.**

**"Oh alright then." Naruto said, in between sighing. He was hoping he would say something else, but guess not.**

**"I'm sorry, I have to go! I have to find Sasuke!" Sakura cried, as a stream of tears running down her cheeks.**

**"Don't worry, Sakura, we will get him back, I just need to recover, okay?" He replied, holding up a single thumb.**

_**"Am I following the right path?" **_**She thought, hopelessly confused.**

**"Well I have to go to training. I am of course, the Hokage's apprentice. Bye Naruto." She said, **_**"Love you." **_**She thought to herself.**

**Sakura was walking down the hallway of the hospital, excited to train. She decided to channel her chakra to her heart, to prepare for her new juitsu she learned. This new juitsu is called, "Secret Arts, Heart Channel Juitsu." This move causes two people's hearts to become one, causing them to know each other's feelings. Except, Sakura mastered it so well; she can block other people from reading her feelings.**

**"I am here, Lady Hokage." Sakura said.**

**"Ah yes come in, show me that new juitsu you have learned."**

**Sakura did some different hand signs and yelled "Secret Arts! Heart Channel Juitsu!"**

_**"Ah, she is thinking what the heck does this juitsu do. Her feelings, I can't sensor them, but she is thinking about… WHAT! She's thinking about Kakashi!" **_

_**"**_**So, you like Kakashi?" Sakura said weirdly.**

**"What, how did you know that?"**

**"My juitsu lets me read minds, and feel peoples emotions." Sakura replied.**

**"Oh, well, I see, did you create that juitsu?" She asked.**

**"Yes, do you like it?" Sakura asked.**

**"Yes I do." She replied.**

_**Next time, The training goes a little to rough, and no! Sapparishita Ha!**_

_**I know that this chapter is short, but, this is all the info I can give out for now…**_


End file.
